Falling Back In
by JustAnotherMisfit13
Summary: DISCONTINUED, sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So, this is basically my fanfic for the new half of season 11 promo. I have chapter 2, just gotta finish the ending (as soon as I figure out an ending, grrrrrr). Hope you like it! :)  
>BTW Sorry if I misspelled anything. I'm no good at it and the spell check was no help to me -.-<strong>

I sat at my bed, angrily staring at the blank page on my laptop. 'C'mon Clare' I thought to myself 'there must be something you can write about!' but it turns out there wasn't. To start off the first day of school, we were assigned a free range writing paper in English. It could be about anything. There was so much viriaty, yet I couldn't think of a single thing!

"What should I write about?" I murmered aloud, tapping on my keyboard

_"Something that, pisses you off"_

Eli's words rung threw my head as if to answear my question and it made me sit upright. It wasn't surprising how true those words actually were, and it made me smile a bit. Writing about my parent's divorce did land me an audience, till I chickened out. I used his words of wisdom again, thinking about what does piss me off. First thing that popped into my mind was the marrige. Why is that not a huge surprise? I groaned and leaned against the wall. It was just my luck that my mom and Jake's dad annonced they were getting married when our relationship as going perfectly. If it didn't happen, things would be fine and it wouldn't be so awkward in the house. I know I was being a bit selfish, but I couldn't help but still be mad at my mom. As I thought about it a bit more, my fingers began attacking the keyboard furiously.

"Clare?" There was a knock on my door "Can I come in, I just have some laundry for you."

"Sure mom." I called back, not glancing up from my laptop to look at her. She stepped in and walked over to me, trying to sneek a peak at what I was writing. I quickly snapped it shut.

"Uh, just a writing assignment mom." Her face fell and she went over to the closer to hang up some sweaters

"Clare, I know your still upset with me about the marrige." So, I guess that means I have a very terrible fake smile.

"No mom, its fine." I told her, trying not to squeak in the middle on my sentence.

"Clare I'm your mother, I know that your still not fine with it and I'm not oblivious to how awkward it is around you and Jake" she said "which is why its good that your going with him to the cabin this weekend. Spend some time together"

Thanks for reminding me. I groaned again and thought about having to ride up to the cabin with Jake, where hes throwing a party for practally everyone.

"Yes, I'm totally looking forward to the awkward 2 hour car drive and then watching people throw up in the washrooms." I grumbled with sarcasim dripping from my voice. My mom sighed and grabbed the doorknob

"Just make the best of it, ok?" and closed the door. I shook my head to myself and turned back to my paper and found myself drawing blanks again. Ok..new plan. I signed into Facebook and left an update

"Need help with writing paper, anyone have ideas?" And about a minute later I got the IM box in the corner

**eli-gold49: **Need some assistance?

My breath caught in my throat. Eli was definatly not the person I was expecting. Then again I didn't know who I was expecting. I hadn't talked to Eli the day Adam had the accident (he had to get a few stiches but he was fine and was coming up to the cabin). I thought he would be enthrawlled that Jake and I broke up, but when I told him he seemed genually upset for me. And I was surprised.

**clare-e23: **Are you up to the challenge?

I could practally hear him smirk on the other side

**eli-gold49: **I think I can handle the mighty Clare Edwards ;)

I laughed and in about half and hour, my paper was done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's not: FINALLY got an ending! LOL I was thinking about it, and wondered if maybe some of you might be confused by the title. So I left something in there to clear that up. I do like this chapter, the Eli and Fiona friendship is so cute! ^^ So I hope you like it!**

**P.S. If I spelt Ms. Dawes wrong, please tell me :P**

I stepped out of Bullfrog's car as he waved and sped off. I made my way up the Degrassi steps to find the one and only Fiona Coyne standing at the entrance

"How's my favorite director?" I smiled as I approached her. She smiled slightly and raised her eyebrows

"I still can't get over the blue shirt, my little Eli is all grown up." she teased. I looked down at my new Degrassi shirt, feeling a tiny bit of pride that I was finally a senior. But it defiantly felt different from the red I used to wear.

"Eh, it'll grow on me." I winked and opened the door for her as she walked in.

"Finish the writing assignment? I was up till 2 trying to finish mine." she grumbled. I chuckled. Writing defiantly wasn't Fiona's thing, that was shopping.

"Yeah I got it."

"What did you write about?"

"Nothing really..." I muttered and I walked over to my locker. Just then I heard an angel like laugh from down the hall. I turned my head to find Clare Edwards giggling with her stepbrother to-be entering threw the doors. Nothing really, just her... I couldn't get my thoughts off of the little chat yesterday. I jumped at the chance to talk with her, for helping reasons and for just that fact that, I could. Not that it had been like anything before, we just talked writing. But it was the best thing that had happened to me since being back.

"Eli? Hello earth to Eli!" Fiona waved her hand frantically in front of my face. I slowly turned back and with a drained expression

"Can I help you?" She rolled her eyes

"Nothing huh?"

"Hahaha..." I shuffled books around in my over crowded locker. Amazing how much can get crammed into these things even after barley a week after being back.

"So you ready for this weekend?" This time it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Yep. 2 straight days of being stuffed into an over crowded cabin filled with drunks. And all thanks to Degrassi's main lumberjack." I didn't mean to insult Jake since I was the one to first step on the road to peace with him, but sometimes I couldn't help myself.

"Oh Eli, this'll be good for you. Instead of sitting at home mopping over Clare and wishing she was with you. Its not working."

"Seems to be working for me..." I muttered under my breath. She sighed

"All the 12th graders are going, and I don't have anyone else to go with. You still owe me!" she grinned and I returned it. It was true, if Fiona hadn't filled in for Imogen for the play we probably couldn't have even put it on

"Oh alright, you talked me into it." Just then 1st period bell rang and Fiona groaned.

"Its to early for math!"

"Have fun!" I chimed as she waved and headed down the hallway. I sighed. I defiantly was not looking forward to the party, but I did owe Fiona. Besides, she was my only friend and I couldn't lose her. I've already lost to many people in my life...I've learned better by now. But no more of this, off to science class!

Period's pasted and soon enough it was time for English. Soon as I sat myself down Ms. Dawes, who had also been promoted to 12 grade English teacher, walked in.

"Alright class, I'd like if you'd come up and pass me your papers please." On command everyone one began pulling out papers and started to form a line at her desk. I yanked mine out and looked it over as I walked up to the front. I guess it turned out alright, but I still I wish I could make some changes. It's about not knowing you have something good until its gone, or something cheesy like that. I didn't want to make it too obvious that it was about me and Clare's relationship. But Ms. Dawes knows me better then that, chances are she'll probably know. Great Eli, gotten yourself into another mess. I was too busy staring at my paper to notice I bumped into someone in front of me.

"Geez, sorry I-"

"Oh! No I'm sorry-" They turned around and I was faced with a pair of amazing blue eyes that made made my heart stop.

"Turning in our award winning piece Edwards?" I smirked

"Ours? It is my paper Goldsworthy." she smirked back

"Well I say I should have a fair share." she rolled her eyes and I smiled. The red shirt was defiantly a change on her, but the red colour made her bright blue eyes stand out even more. Her curls framed her face and her cross was tucked behind her shirt. The definition of beautiful.

"What's your paper on?"

"Nothing important, just something small. Yours will propley get the higher mark" I placed my paper down on the desk. "mostly 'cause you had Eli Goldsworthy to help." I grinned

"Oh please!" she scoffed "I could've done it myself."

"But you didn't." I challenged looking her in the eye, our faces pretty close together.

"Clare and Eli, would you be so kind as to take you seats." It took a moment for me to realize we were only ones left standing, all eyes on us. Clare ducked her head down and scurried back to her desk, me following. As soon as we sat down, Ms. Dawes started to drone on about subjects we will be studying. I didn't even pay much attention. A smirk was still plastered on my face from teasing Clare. It felt like before everything went downhill, when I was still able to annoy the hell out of her and yet make her blush all at the same time. Not like we could ever rewind and go back to that time though. At least..I'm sure we can't. I sighed and leaned back in my seat.

Was it possible to fall back in love?


End file.
